TWO FRIENDS
by Pooja Verma
Summary: pls read and review. copied from my stories from IF


_**TWO FRIENDS**_

**SEEN – 1**

**(Is kahani ki shuruwat hoti hai CID beuro se jahan sab gup shup karne me buzy hai. Tabhi DAYA aata hai.)**

**DAYA – ABHI maine tumhe kal ek kuch lekar aane ko kaha that um lekar aaye?**

**ABHI – kuch lekar aane ko kya lekar aane ko kaha tha tumne?**

**DAYA – tumhe yaad nahi maine tumhe kaha tha ki aaj jab tum beuro aana to market se mere liye kuch CDs lete aana kyunki mujhe aaj beuro jaldi aana tha isliye main nahi jaa paunga or mujhe uski zaroorat hai. Per tum bhool gaye.**

**ABHI – o wo. Sorry DAYA main bhool gaya. I am realy soory mujhe such much yaad nahi tha. Main kal pakka leta aaunga. **

**DAYA – zaroorat aaj thi to kal lakar kya karoge? Rehne do main khud hi jakar le aata hoo. Agar Dr. TARIKA kehti to ek baar me yaad ho jaata maine kaha than a isliye bhul gaye.**

**ABHI – aisi baat nahi hai DAYA main such me bhool gaya tha or ye Dr. TARIKA beech me kaha se aa gayee. **

**DAYA – kahan se aa gayee? Sabko pata hai ki tumhari life me Dr. TARIKA se important koi nahi hai.**

**ABHI – dekho DAYA ab tum baat ko dusri taraf mod rahe ho. Are tum tum ho or Dr. TARIKA wo apni jagah hai or waise bhiDr. TARIKA kabhi bhi mere liye tumhari jagah nahi le payengi. Or ab tum ye ladkiyo ki tarah shikayate karma band karo, bilkul acche nahi lag rahe ho is tarah.**

**FREDI – haan sir aap dono is tarah se acche nahi lag rahe hai. Saari CID team or pura shahr jaanta hai ki aap dono ki dosti kitni majboot hai. Ise koi nahi tod paaya hai. Bade bade mujrimo ne ye kosis ki per kuch bhi nahi kar paaye. Aap dono ko koi alag nahi kar sakta sir phir chahe wo koi bhi ho.**

**VIVEK – haan sir aap dono ki dosti ki baat hi kuch or hai. **

**TASHA – wise kya aapko pata hai sir aaj se thik ek hafte baad friendship day hai. Yaani ki dosti ka din. Or mujhe lagta hai ki aap dono ko ye din bade josh ke saath manana chahiye kyunki aap dono jaisa dost koi hai hi nahi.**

**DAYA – bus bus bahut ho gaya. Bhut baatein ho gayee humari dosti ke bare me ab band karo.**

**ABHI – haan kya nazar lagane ka irada hai humari dosti ko.**

**(tabhi ACP sir aate hai.)**

**ACP – bhai ye kisi nazar lagane ki baat ho rahi hai.**

**TASHA – sir wo ABHI or DAYA sir ki dosti ko.**

**ACP – nahi TASHA are bhool kar bhi aisa mat karna. Jab tak ye dono saath hai CID ki takat hai jaise hi ye dono alag ho jaayenge humari CID ki takat aadhi ho jaayegi. Isliye dua karo ki inki dosti ko kisi ki bhi nazar na lage. Or chalo ab sab apne apne kaam per lag jaao.**

**(sab apne apne kaamo me lag jaate hai.)**

**SEEN – 2**

**(DAYA ke ghar per DAYA sono ki taiyaari kar raha hai. Tabhi phone bajta hai. DAYA phone uthata hai.)**

**DAYA – hello?**

**Caller – hello. CID officer DAYA.**

**DAYA – haan bol raha hoo.**

**Caller – maine bhut suna hai aapke baare me. Bahut bahadur hai aap. Aap har case mebade bade mujrimo ki zuban yu chutkiyo me khulwa lete hai. **

**DAYA – thanks. Per kya itni raat ko aapne sirf meri tariff karne ke liye phone kiya hai.**

**Caller – nahi balki ye bataane ke liye ki mujhe ye pata hai ki aapki sabse badi takat aapka officer dost ABHI hai. **

**DAYA – bahut kuch jaante hai aap mere baare me.**

**Caller – haan itna ki aapko andaza bhi nahi ho sakta. Main to ye bhi jaanta ho ki officer ABHI hi aapki sabse badi kamjori hai.**

**DAYA – what?**

**Caller – haan, mujhe pata hai aap use bahut pyaar karte hai, itna ki uski hifajat ke liye aap apne baare me nahi sochte. Ek baar jab use Rocy naam ke gunde ne kidnap kar liya tha tab aapne apni jaan per khel kar uski jaan bachayee thi. Or her baar jab bhi wo musibat me hota hai to aap uske liye kuch bhi kar gujarte hai yahaan tak ki apne ACP sir ki baat bhi nahi sunte.**

**DAYA – aye mister aap ye sab kehkar kya sabit karna chahte hai. Or aap bol kaun rahe hai?**

**Caller – main kaun bol raha hoo ise chodiye main kya bol raha hoo usper dhyaan dijiye. Haan to main keh raha tha ki officer ABHI aapki jitni badi takat hai wo aapki utni hi badi kamjori bhi hai. Or agar koi chahe to uske zariye aapse kuch bhi karwa sakta hai. Use mohra bana kar aapko apne isharo per nacha sakta hai.**

**DAYA – apni bakwaas band karo. Itni raat gaye mujhe tumhari bakwas sunane ka mood nahi hai. Or haan koi bhi mujhe kisi bhi baat ke liye majboor nahi kar sakta samjhe, chahe wo kuch bhi kar le.**

**Caller – thik hai. Agar aapko aisa lagta hai to aisa hi sahi. Good night officer.**

**Aaj ki raat chain se so jaao pata nahi kal se aapko chain ki neend nasib ho ya nahi.**

**DAYA – tum mujhe dhamki de rahe ho.**

**Caller – nahi bus aise hi aapko good night wish kar raha hoo.**

**(phone cut jaata hai. Or DAYA sone chala jaata per wo saari raat us phone ke bbre me hi sochta reh jaata hai.)**

**SEEN – 3**

**(subah jab DAYA beuro pahuchta hai to use wahan sab dikhayee dete hai per ABHI nahi dikhta. Wo TASHA se ABHI ke baare me puchta hai per wo kehti hai ki wo abhi tak nahi aaye. DAYA ABHI ko phone lagata hai per ABHI phone nahi uthata. DAYA kuch pareshan ho jaata hai. ACP sir use aise dekhkar uske paas aate hai or usase uski pareshani ki wazah puchte hai. DAYA kuch batane wala hota hai ki tabhi beuro ka phone bajne lagta hai. VIVEK phone uathata hai.)**

**VIVEK – hello, CID beuro….. haan… Kya…. Kahan ….. ji kahan per… accha hum abhi pahuchte hai.**

**ACP – kya hua VIVEK phone per kaun tha ki tum itna pareshan ho gaye.**

**VIVEK – sir baat pareshan hone ki hi hai. Sir ABHI sir ka accident ho gaya hai.**

**DAYA – kya ? ABHI ka accident kab or kaise?**

**VIVEK – wo to pata nahi sir per hospital se phone aaya tha. Wo is waqt "JYOTI MEMORIAL HOSPITAL" me hai. Hume turant wahan jaana hoga.**

**(sab bahut pareshan hote hai, or hospital pahuchte hai.)**

**ACP – doctor main ACP PRADYUMAN, CID se aapke yahan humara ek officer Bharti hai jiska accident hua hai.**

**DOCTOR – hello officer, maine hi aapko phone karwaya tha. Subah kuch log ek aadmi ko yahaan lekar aaye jo ghayal or behosh tha mujhe uske paas CID ka batch mila to maine aapko phone karwa diya.**

**DAYA – wo humara officer ABHI hai ab kaisa hai wo use jayada chot to nahi aayee.**

**DOCTOR – nahi .. pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahi sir per bus choti sic hot hai jiski wazah se wo behosh ho gaye the. Maine injection de diya hai kuch der me hosh aa jayega. Aap chahe to unhe aaj hi le jaa sakte hai.**

**ACP – thank you doctor, kya hum usase mil sakte hai.**

**DOCTOR – abhi to wo behosh hai per hosh me aane ke baad aap unse mil sakte hai. **

**(sab bahar baith kar ABHI ke hosh me aane ka intzar karte hai. Kuch der baad nurse aakar ye khabar deti hai ki ABHI ko hosh aa gaya hai. Sab usase milne ke liye andar jaate hai.)**

**ACP – ab kaise ho ABHI.**

**ABHI – thik hoo sir bus thoda sa sir me dard hai.**

**FREDI – hum to pareshan hi ho gaye the sir.**

**ABHI – FREDI jab tak tum logo ki duaye mere saath hai mujhe kuch ho sakata hai kya.**

**TASHA – phir bhi sir hum preshan ho gaye the, jab hume ye khabar mili ki aapka accident ho gaya hai.**

**DAYA – lekin ABHI ye hua kaise haan ?**

**ABHI – bus DAYA wo main subah beuro aane ke liye ghar se nikal raha tha. Maine raaste me gadi ek jagah park ki thi gadi se uatra hi tha ki ek bike wale ne thokar maar di.**

**VIVEK – sir aapne us bike ka number note kiya.**

**ABHI – nahi dard itan ho raha tha ki main note nahi kar paaya phir kuch der baad main behosh ho gaya or hosh abhi aaya hai.**

**DAYA – per ABHI tumhe thik se chalna chahiye, raaste per chalo to apna dhyaan idhar udhar kyun rakhte ho.**

**ABHI – (toda naraz hokar ) matlab main raaste per chalet waqt apna dhyaan nahi rakta.**

**DAYA – or nahi to kya sara din tumhara dhyaan lab me rahega to yahi hoga na, pata hai kitna daraa diya tha tumne hume.**

**ABHI – DAYA ye tum SALU sir se kab se training lene lage, jo unki tarah mujhe taane mar rahe ho.**

**DAYA – main tumhe taane maar raha hoo, main..**

**ACP – bus ho gaya ab ABHI ko aaram karne do, or ABHI aaj ke baad dhyaan se raaste per chala karo, lab per kum raaste per dhyaan do.**

**ABHI – sir … aap bhi..**

**(sab huste hai, tabhi DAYA ka phone bajta hai. DAYA use receive karne ke liye bahar aa jaata hai.)**

**DAYA – hello.**

**Caller – hello inspector DAYA kaise hai?**

**DAYA – kaun bol raha hai?**

**Caller – are itani zaldi bhool gaye abhi kal raat hi to baat huyee thi.**

**DAYA – oh tum … aaj phone kyun kiya?**

**Caller – ye puchne ke liye ki kaisa laga apne dost ko yu hospital bed per dekh kar.**

**DAYA – tumhe kaise pata ki ABHI hospital me…. Kahin tumne hi to…**

**Caller – aaj bike ne thokar maari hai kal ko koi car bhi ho sakti hai.**

**DAYA – tum…. Tumhari himmat kaisi huyee ABHI ke saath aisa karne ki, jaanta hai na ki agar ek baar CID tere piche pad gayee to kahin bhi chip le dhoondh nikalegi or phir tera kya haal hoga ye tu jaanta nahi hai.**

**Caller – aa… na na Officer DAYA aap is baare me kisi ko bhi nahi batayenge yahaan tak ki ACP sahib ko bhi nahi. Or agar aapne aisi galti ki to phir….**

**DAYA – to phir … to phir kya.**

**Caller – aap to ye acchi tarah se jaante hai ki dawa tbhi tak amrit hoti jab tak wo zakham ko aaram de warna use zaher bante der nahi lagti, baaki to aap khud hi samjhdar hai.**

**(Phone cut jaata hai. DAYA kuch pareshan ho jaata hai. Tabhi use kuch yaad aata hai wo bhagte huye ABHI ke ward me pahuchta hai wahan nurs use dwaye dene ki taiyaari kar rahi thi. DAYA chilaata hai "ruko" sab chauk kar us taraf dekhte hai. DAYA aakar nurs se medicines ke tray le leta hai.)**

**ACP – ye kya hai DAYA, ye nurse to ABHI ko medicines de rahi thi.**

**DAYA – sir… wo main ….. main de deta hoo ABHI ko medicines.**

**ABHI – lekin tum kyun pareshaan ho rahe ho nurse de degi na.**

**DAYA – isme pareshani kaisi. Tum mere dost ho or main apne dost ke liye itna nahi kar sakta kya.**

**FREDI – rehne dijiye ABHI sir, DAYA sir aapko bahut payaar karte hai na isliye wo aapka khyaal khud rakhna chahte hai.**

**(DAYA ek ek medicine palat palat kar dekh raha tha. Sab use aisa karte dekh uljhan me pad jaate hai.)**

**ACP – are DAYA ye kya kar rahe ho. Are bhai medicines hai koi zehar nahi jo aise jaanch jaanch kar dekh rahe ho.**

**DAYA – haan sir….. wo main to isliye jaanch raha tha ki…. Ki kahin expire na ho. Aaj kal market me nakli or expire medicines milne lage hai na isliye main dekh raha tha ki kahin ye bhi to waise nahi kyuni galt medicines khaane se ABHI ko nuksaan ho sakta hai na. **

**ACP – accha bhai tum tasalli kar lo phir de dena ABHI ko medicine.**

**DAYA – nahi sir sab thik hi hai.**

**(DAYA ABHI ko medicines de deta hai. Kuch der baad uska phone phir se bajta hai. DAYA phone receive karne ke liye bahar aata hai.)**

**DAYA – hello.**

**Caller – kyun officer DAYA daar gaye kya.**

**DAYA – tumhari himmat kaise huyee aisa behuda mazak karne ki.**

**Caller – abhi to maine sirf mazak kiya tha per agar aapne mere is phone ya phir humare beech huyee batchit ke baare me kisi ko bhi batane ki kosis ki to ye mazak such bhi ho sakta hai.**

**DAYA – per tum ho kaun or tum ye sab kyun kar rahe ho?**

**Caller – main kaun hoo ye aapko waqt aane per pata chal jaayega or philhaal to maine ye sab aapko sirf ye ehsaas dilane ke liye kiya hai aapki zindagi me officer ABHI ke kya mayne hai or agar use kuch ho jaaye to aapko kya fark padta hai. Baki baad me batunga philhaal to jayiye or apne dost ke paas baithiye use aapki zaroorat hai.**

**(phone cut jaata hai. DAYA preshaan preshaan sa ABHI ke ward me aata hai. ACP sir usase phone ke baare me puchte hai per wo kuch bahaana bana deta hai. Shaam ko ABHI ko discharge mil jaata hai. Sab use usake ghar pahucha dete hai. DAYA ABHI ki dekhbhal ke liye wahi ruk jaata hai.)**

**SEEN – 4**

**(agli subah DAYA , ABHI ko sath lekar beuro aata hai.)**

**ACP – ab kaise ho ABHI?**

**ABHI – thik hoo sir. Ye DAYA hai na isne kal raat meri bahut achhi tarah se khyaal rakha aise jaise mera bada bhai ho. Raat bhar mujhe bed se utarne nahi diya. Subah bhi zabardasti nashta karaya hai. Khud gadi drive karke mujhe lekar aaya hai. **

**VIVEK – ye to accha hai na ABHI sir, raat bhar DAYA sir hi saara kaam karte rahe aapko aaram mil gaya.**

**ABHI – or baat baat per iski daat wo khani padi so.**

**FREDI – sir agar koi mera bhi isi tarah se khyaal rakhta to mujhe bahut khushi hoti.**

**ACP – haan rakhega FREDI tumhar bhi khyaal rakhega, DAYA kya hum sab tumhara khyaal rakhenge per pehle tumhara accident to ho.**

**FREDI – matlab sir aap log chahte hai ki mera accident ho jaaye.**

**ACP – are FREDI isme bura manane wali kya baat hai. Tumne hi to kaha tha ki koi tumhara bhi khyal rake, to humne to sirf uska rasta bataya hai.**

**VIVEK – haan sir or dekha jaaye to ABHI sir ka agar accident na hua hota to DAYA sir unka itna khyaal nahi rakhte. To agar aapko bhi sabki attention chahiye to…**

**FREDI – bus bus rehne de….. **

**(idhar sab baatein karne me lage hai ki tabhi DAYA ka mobile pe phone aata hai. Anjaan number dekhkar DAYA pareshaan ho jaata hai. DAYA sabse excuse karke phone receive karne chala jaata hai. DAYA bahar aakar phone receive karta hai.)**

**DAYA – hello.**

**Caller – good morning inspector DAYA.**

**DAYA – dekho mujhe tumhari good marning me koi intrest nahi hai. Mujhe sirf ye batao ki tum ho kaun or ye sab kyun kar rahe ho. Agar tumhari dusmani mujhse hai to beech me ABHI ko kyun la rahe ho.**

**Caller – kyunki aapko apni chot per utna dard nahi hoga jitna dard aapko aapke dost officer ABHI ki chot per hoga.**

**DAYA – lekin tum ye kyun kar rahe ho. Aakhir chahte kya ho tum?**

**Caller – bus ye ki aap mera ek chota sa kaam kar de.**

**DAYA – kaun sa kaam?**

**Caller – aap logo ne aaj se 8 mahine pehle ek mujrim ko smuggling ke case me pakda tha jiska naam tha RONNY.**

**DAYA – RONNY wo smuggler jisne college me drugs ki smuggling ki thi.**

**Caller – haan wahi RONNY.**

**DAYA – tumhar usase kya rishta hai?**

**Caller – wo sab chodiye ye suniye ki aapko karna kya hai. RONNY ko kal shahar se bahar kisi secrete jail me le jaya ja raha hai main chahta hoo ki aap use raaste se hi utha le or phir " good day hotel" me safely pahucha de.**

**DAYA – what? Tumne soch bhi kaise ki main aisa karoonga. Us smuggler ko main chudwaunga taki wo aazad hokar or logo ki zindagi me zeher ghol de. Main aisa kabhi nahi karoonga.**

**Caller – soch lijiye officer, kahin aapka inkar kisi or ke liye musibat ki wazah na ban jaaye.**

**DAYA – ek baar suna nahi main aisa kuch nahi karoonga.**

**Caller – koi baat nahi officer waise phone per baatein karne ka bhi alag hi maza hota hai, log phone per baatein karte waqt sab kuch bhool jaate hai. Wo ye bhi bhool jaate hai ki wo is waqt hai kahaan per. **

**DAYA – ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho?**

**Caller – such hi to keh raha hoo na ab dekhiye kuch log phone per baatein karte waqt ye tak jaate hai ki wo khade kahaan per hai, room me, balkani me sadak per ya phir drwaze ke paas. Ab pata nahi kab kidhar se kaun si goli aakar unhe lag jaaye or unki zindagi… aap samajh gaye na waise aapka dost ABHI bhi baatein karte waqt kafi kho jaata hai ye bhi bhool jaata hai ki wo khada kahan per hai, kahin drwaze ke paas ya phir balkani me. Ab ek officer ko to apni jaan ki hifazat ka khyaal rkhan chahiye na ptanahi kab kidhar se koi goli.**

**DAYA – shut up ABHI ke baare me or kuch kaha to..**

**Caller – naraz kyun hote hai aas paas dekh lijiye kahin aapka dost.**

**(phone cut jaata hai or DAYA aas paas ABHI ko dhundhta hai. ABHI use nazar nahi aata wo pareshan ho jaata hai. Wo FREDI se uske baare me puchta hai. FREDI use batata hai ki ABHI niche gaya hai. DAYA niche aata hai. Wo dekhta hai ki ABHI kisi sephone per baatein karne me busy hai. DAYA ghbrakar uske paas jaata hai. Wo ABHI ko tezi se andar kheench kar lata hai. ABHI use hairaan sa dekhta reh jaata hai.)**

**ABHI – kya baat hai DAYA tum mujhe aise kyun kheench kar le aaye ho? Main TARIKA se baatein kar raha tha. Wo mujhse meri tabiyat ke baare me puch rahi thi. **

**DAYA – tumhe baat hi karni hai to yahaan andar aakar karo. Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai or aise me tumhara bahar rehna thik nahi hai.**

**ABHI – kya… DAYA tum mujhe lerar kuch jyaada hi pareshan rahne lage ho. **

**(DAYA ABHI ko lekar upper aata hai tabhi uska phone bajta hai. DAYA ABHI ko upper chalne ke liye kehta hai. ABHI upper chala jaata hai. Idhar DAYA phone uthata hai.)**

**DAYA – tum ho kaun or tumhe kaise pata tha ki ABHI is waqt phone per baatein kar raha hai.**

**Caller – agar main kaun hoo ye janane me waqt lagayenge to phir ABHI ko kaise bachayenge officer DAYA. Aab bus itana jaan lijiye ki meri nazar her waqt aapke dost per rehti hai or main jab chahu tab uski saanso ki dor ko khinch kar tod sakta hoo. Aap kab tak apne dost ki hifazat karte rahenge. Kab tak use akela nahi chodege. Khair ye chodiye ye bataiye ki kya socha hai aapne, mera kaam karne ke baare me.**

**DAYA – dekho ek CID officer ke upper humla karke dusre CID officer ko blackmail karna kitna bada gunah hai ye pata hai na. tum ye thik nahi kar rahe ho. ab bhi waqt hai ye sab band kar do.**

**Caller – aap kitna bolte hai Inspector DAYa sochte bilkul nahi. Aapko apne dost ki jaan pyaari hai ya phir main use aapse door bhagwaan ke paas bhej doo.**

**DAYA – nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karoge?**

**Caller – to sidhye sidhe bataiye ki aap mera kaam karenge ya nahi.**

**DAYA – thik hai... main tumhara kaam kar doonga lekin tumhe ek waada karna hoga ki iske baad tum ABHI se ddor rahoge.**

**Caller – ab aap itna request kar rahe hai to thik hai main wada krta hoo iske baad aapke dost se door rahoonga. To kal aap thik waqt per mera kaam kar denge or yaad rakhiyega agar koi chalaki ki to aaj to aap apne dost ko bacha lenge magar ek na ek din main use khatam kar doonga.**

**DAYA – nahi main aisa kuch nahi karoonga.**

**(phone cut jaata hai or DAYA pareshan sa sidhiyo per khada hai, ki tabhi ABHI ki aawaz aati hai,)**

**ABHI – yaar DAYA kahan reh gaye tum, mujhe uper chalne ko keh diya or khud niche hi reh gaye.**

**DAYA – ha... nahi main aa hi raha tha.**

**(DAYA uper aata hai. uper sab baatein karne me lage hai. ACP sir DAYA ko pareshan dekhte hai. wo DAYA se iski wazah jaanane ki kosis karte hai per DAYA kehta hai ki use koi pareshani nahi hai. kuch der baad wo kehta hai ki use kuch kaam hai isliye wo ghar jaana chahte hai. wo ABHI ko saath le jaata hai. dono chale jaate hai. dono ke jaane ke baad FREDI dekhta hai ki ACP sir kuch soch rahe hai.)**

**FREDI – kya soch rahe hai sir?**

**ACP – FREDI mujhe lagta hai ki DAYA kuch pareshan hai, or jis baat se wo pareshan hai wo koi choti baat nahi hai. Yaad hai FREDI pichli baar bhi jab DAYA preshan tha or humne uski pareshani ko nazar andaj kiya to kya hua tha. DAYA ke haantho ABHI ke upper goli chal gayee thi or DAYA wo buri tarah se fus gaya tha.**

**VIVEK – lekin sir ho sakta hai is baar DAYA sir ABHI sir ko lekar preshaan ho dekhiye na ABHI sir ka abhi abhi accident bhi to hua hai.**

**ACP – phir bhi mujhe kuch gadbad lagti hai, FREDI nazar rakho DAYA per.**

**FREDI – DAYA sir per sir, wo koi criminal thode hai.**

**ACP – FREDI isase pehle ki koi preshani khadi ho jaaye nazar rakho DAYA per.**

**SEEN – 5**

**(agle din DAYA us jagah phuch jata hai jahaan per RONNY ko shahr se bahar le jaane ke liye police ki gadi aane wali hai. Jaise hi gadi paas aati hai DAYA fume bom blast karta hai. Sare police wale khaasne lagte hai. Mauka dekhkar DAYA RONY ko chuda kar le jaata hai. DAYA use us hotel me phucha deta hai jahan per use jaana tha. DAYA use pahucha kar wapus aata hai. Idhar ACP sir ko khabar milti hai ki kisi ne RONNY ko chuda liya hai. ACP sir pareshaan ho jaate hai. Agle din sab beuro me baithe rehte hai. DAYA nahi hota. ACP sir se milne ek aadmi aata hai wo acp sir se akele me baatein karta hai jisi sunkar ACP sir pareshan ho jaate hai. Us aadmi ke jaane ke kuch der baad hi DAYA bhi aa jaata hai. ACP sir sabke paas aate hai.)**

**ACP – tum logo ke batch kahaan hai.**

**(sab apne apne batch dikhate hai. DAYA ke paas batch nahi hota)**

**ACP – tumhar BATCH kahaan per hai DAYA?**

**DAYA – sir wo shayad ghar per choot gaya.**

**ACP – ghar per nahi milega mere paas hai.**

**DAYA – aapke paas kaise aaya .**

**ACP – wahi mila tha jahaan tum ise chod aaye the.**

**DAYA – main kahaa chod aaya tha.**

**ACP – wahin per jaahaa se tumne us RONNY ko churaya tha.**

**DAYA – maine … ye aap kya keh rahe hai sir?**

**ACP – bahane mat banao DAYA, ye batch police walo ko us jagah mila hai jahaa se RONNY ko churaya gaya tha. Ab sidhe sidhe ye batao ki tumne aisa kyun kiya?**

**DAYA – sir agar aapko yahi lagta hai ki maine ye kiya hai to thik hai aap mere khilaf sabot dhoondh kar laaiye. Sirf is batch ki wazah se aap mujhe gunahgar nahi keh sakte. Jis din aap mere khilaf saboot dhoondh lenge aap mujhe jo saza denge mujhe manzoor hoga.**

**ACP - DAYA …. Thik hai main sabot bhi dhoondhoonga or agar sabot tumhare khilaf huye to tumhare liye ye thik nahi hoga.**

**(DAYA kuch jawab nahi deta or wahaan se chala jaata hai. ABHI use chupchap jaate huye dekhta rehta hai. Use bada ajeeb lagata hai. Kuch der baad ABHI bhi chala jaata hai. ABHI ke jaane ke baad)**

**ACP – FREDI maine kaha tha na ki DAYA per nazar rakho. Mujhe kuch thik nahi lagf raha hai. Dekho ho gayee na gadbar. VIVEK ab tum DAYA per nazar rakhoge. Mujhe uski eke k pal ki khabar chahiye. Main nahi chahta ki wo or kisi pareshani me pade.**

**SEEN – 6**

**(Agla din bus aise hi gujar jaata hai. Raat ko jab DAYA apne ghar per baitha hota hai to phir se us ka phone aata hai.)**

**Caller – kaise hai inspector DAYA?**

**DAYA – tum…. Ab phone kyun kiya?**

**Caller – mujhe laga ki aap kahin humke bhool na jaaye, isliye…..**

**DAYA – bakwas band karo or sidhe sidhe kaam ki baat karo.**

**Caller – accha to thik hai. Wo kya hai na ki shehar me police ne kaafi cheking shuru kar di hai. Aise me RONNY ka us hotel me rehna zara muskil ho gaya hai. Isliye main chahta hoo ki aap use apne saath safely shaehar ke bahar chod jaaye.**

**DAYA – dekho main ek baar tumhara kam kar diya ab dubara nahi karoonga samjhe. **

**Caller – samajh gaya lekin aap nahi samjhe ki main abhi bhi aapke us pyaare dost ki pahuch se door nahi hoo. Jab bhi chahu us tak pahuch sakta hoo or uski….**

**DAYA – dekho tum aise baar baar mujhe blackmail nahi kar sakte. **

**Caller – main karna bhi nahi chahta per aap hi mujhe majboor kar rahe hai.**

**DAYA – is baar main tumhari koi baat nahi maanane wala samjhe.**

**Caller – thik hai phir ye mat kahiyega ki maine aapko warn nahi kiya tha.**

**(DAYA gusse me phone rakh deta hai, per saari raat pareshan rehta hai.) **

**SEEN – 7**

**(agale din DAYA subah subah beuro pahuch jaata hai. wahaan ABHI ko dekh kar use sukun milta hai. kuch der baad ABHI kahin jaane ki baat karta hai. DAYA use mana karta hai.)**

**ABHI – tum mujhe jaane se kyun manaa kar rahe ho DAYA?**

**DAYA – wo chodo bus is waqt tum kahin mat jaao.**

**ABHI – lekin mera jaan zaroori hai DAYA, mujhe jaane do.**

**DAYA – nahi ... ABHI please tum meri baat maano mat jaao, ... accha agar tumhe jaana hai na thik hai main bhi tumhare saath chalta hoo.**

**ABHI – DAYA main koi chota baccha nahi hoo jo tum her waqt meri is tarah se care karte ho... ya phir tumhe ye lagne laga hai ki main tumhare bina kuch nahi kar skata... kahin aisa to nahi sochne lage tum.**

**DAYA – ABHI... tum aisa kyun keh rahe ho?**

**ABHI – kyunki pichle kuch dino se tumhara behaviour hi kuch aisa hai.**

**DAYA – ABHI main to bus tumhari parwah... **

**ABHI – koi zaroorat nahi hai tumhe meri parwah karne ki.**

**(ABHI itna kehke chala jaata hai. idhar DAYA pareshan ho jaata hai. wo pareshani se ABHI ki raah dekhta hai. ACP sir ko DAYA ke is behaviour per kuch shaq hota hai, per wo kuch nahi kehte. Lagbhag 2 ghante baad ABHI aata hai, VIVEK use sahara dekar la raha hota hai. ye dekh kar DAYA or baki sab uske paas aate hai.)**

**DAYA – ABHI... VIVEK kya hua ise?**

**VIVEK – sir wo kisi kaam se ye market ki taraf gaye the. Maine ABHI sir ko dekha to aawaz di, ye jaise hi meri taraf mude inka dhyaan bhatak gaya or saamne se aati bike se takrate takrate bacche hai. per pairo me thodi si chot lag gayee hai.**

**ACP – ABHI humne pehle hi kahaa tha ki sadak per dekhkar chalna per tum ...**

**DAYA – jyaada chot to nahi lagi... maine manaa kiya tha na ki mat jaao per tum meri baat maante hi nahi ho.. **

**ABHI – tumhe meri parwah karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai main thik hoo.**

**(Itna kehke ABHI wahaan se chala jaata hai, baki sab bhi chale jaate hai DAYA unhe dekhta reh jaata hai. kuch der baad DAYA ka phone bajta hai, phir se wahi number dekhkar wo thoda pareshan ho jaata hai. DAYA kone me jaakar batein karta hai. )**

**DAYA – hello ?**

**Caller – hello inspector DAYA, kahiye ab aapka kya irada hai.**

**DAYA – kis baare me?**

**Caller – wahi RONNY ko shehar ke bahar chodna ke baare me.**

**DAYA – maine tumhe kal hi jawab de diya tha.**

**Caller – suna tha per maine socha ki aaj apne dost ki halat dekhne ke baad aapka irada badal jaaye. **

**DAYA – to ye sab tumhara kiya hua hai.**

**Caller – or nahi to kya. Waise aapko to koi fark pada hinahi isliye main soch raha hoo ki abki baar bike ki jagah aapke dost per sidhe car hi chadha doo.**

**DAYA – nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karoge.**

**Caller – ab ye to aapke haanth me hai. agar aap mera kaam kar de to mera iarada badal sakta hai.**

**DAYA – thik hai... main kal ...kal RONNY ko shehar ke bahar pahucha dunga.**

**SEEN – 8**

**(Raat ko DAYA apne ghar me baitha soch raha tha ki kya kare?)**

**DAYA – ek baar to maine iski baat maan li to ye dusri baar mujhe blackmail kar raha hai. agar aisa hi chlata raha to ye mujhe baar baar blackmail karega. Mujhe ACP sir ko bata dena chahiye. lekin agar usne ABHI ko koi nuksan pahucha diya to. Nahi main ye khtra nahi le sakta. Lekin aise baar baar main us blackmailer ke haantho blackmail bhi to nahi ho sakta... is baar main saara kissa hi khtam kar doonga. Bus kal subah hone do. **

**(ye sochte sochte DAYA so jaata hai. agle din DAYA us hotel me pahuch jaata hai jahaan per RONNY hai. DAYA use apni gadi me baitha kar shahr se bahar le chalta hai. rasste me police cheking chal rahi hai. DAYA ki gadi ko roka jaata hai, per wo ek CID officer hai ye jaan kar use jaane diya jaata hai. RONNY ke bhes badlne ki wazah se police use nahi pehchan pati hai. DAYA gadi lekar aage jaata hai.)**

**DAYA – kahaan chod doo tumhe.**

**RONNY – bus shehar se bahar us jagah per jahaan humare saare saathi maujood hai. **

**(DAYA RONNY ko uske adde per lekar aata hai. wahan bhut saare log maujood hai. unme se ek aakar RONNY ko gale lagata hai.)**

**RONNY – wah bhai aapne to kamala kar diya. Itni aasani se mujhe jail se nikala or shehar se bahar bhi. **

**BHAI – maine kaha tha na ki tujhe jail se nikalna humare bus ka kaam nahi per ek CID officer ye kaam kar sakta hai. or dekho mera plaan kaam kar gaya . aakhir is officer ki wazah se tum bahar aa gaye. **

**RONNY – maine to socha bhi nahi tha bhai ki ek cID officer mujhe aise humare adde tak chodne aayega. Per bhai is officer ne to humaara adda dekh liya hai or yahaan se jakar ye hume chodega nahi to ab is officer ka kya karna hai?**

**BHAI – agar ye yahaan se bahar jayega tab hi to humara kuch bigarega na. Hum ise yahaan se jaane hi nahi denge. ise kahtam kar do.**

**(DAYA ke uper RONNY ke aadmi goli chlane lagte hai per DAYA unme se ek ki gun chinkar RONNY ko apne kabje me le leta hai.)**

**DAYA – ay, gun niche rakh, warna... mujhe pata tha ki tum kuch aisa hi karoge. Tumhe kya laga main is RONNY ko dulhe ki tarah yahaan phuchunga. **

**BHAI – dekho officer tum charo taraf se mere aadmiyo se ghire huye ho. isliye RONNY ko chod do, kyunki tum buch kar nahi jaa sakte.**

**DAYA – main to aaj soch kar hi aaya tha ki chahe main aaj rahoo na rahoo lekin aaj main ye saara mamala hi khtam kar doonga. Agar main khatam hua to tum sab ko bhi khtam karke hi jaaunga.**

**(tabhi ek goli DAYA ke haanth per lagti hai or uski gun choot jaati hai. RONNY ke aadmi DAYA ko pakad lete hai.)**

**BHAI – ab kaho officer kya kehna hai. hume maarne chale the khud ki khir manao. RONNY shoot kar do ise.**

**(RONNY DAYA ko marne ke liye gun uthata hai per tabhi ek goli uske haanth per lagti hai or kuch goliya uske aadmiyo ko. Sab palat kar dekhte hai, samne ABHI khada hota hai. DAYA use dekh kar hairaan hota hai)**

**BHAI – ye ... ye yahaan kaise aaya.**

**RONNY – maine kahaan tha na ki ye CID officer hi ise apne adde tak nahi laana chahiye. inka koi bharosa nahi. Na jaane kab kaun si chal chal jaaye.**

**BHAI – lekin ye yahaan aaya kaise? **

**DAYA – haan ABHI tum yahaan kaise aaye?**

**ABHI – tumhara picha karte karte. Bahut dino se dekh raha tha ki tum mere liye kuch jyaada hi pareshaan the. Or jab jab tumne mujhe kahin jaane se roka tab tab mujhe kuch hua hai. isliye mujhe shaq hua ki kuch to garbad hai, bus maine tumhara picha kiya or yahaan tak aa pahucha. Bahut kar liya tum logo ne mere naam per DAYA ko blackmail. Ab or nahi, ab main... (tabhi RONNY ka ek aadmi jo bahar se abhi abhi aaya hota hai ABHI ke haanth se gun gira deta hai. or ABHI ko pakad leta hai.)**

**BHAI – ise kehte hai dosti. Dekha RONNY ye hai succhi dosti. Ek dost ke liye dusra dost jaan deta hai. agar aap dono ki yahi khwahish hai to yahi sahi. Ab aap dono saath saath hi marenge. RONNY bol kispe goli chalayega.**

**RONNY – main ... bhai is officer DAYA ne mujhe yahaan tak pahuchaya isliye agar maine isper goli chalayee to ye thik nahi hoga na isliye main is officer ABHI per goli chalaunga. Or tum is DAYA ko tapka dalo.**

**(dono ABHI or DAYA per goli chalane waale hote hai ki tabhi CID ki puri team wahaan pahuch jaati hai, or unhe gher leti hai. thodi fairing hoti hai jisme DAYA ko kuch chot aati hai or BHAI, RONNY or uske saare aadmi pakde jaate hai.)**

**DAYA – sir aap log yahaan... kaise?**

**ACP – kuch dino se tumhe pareshan dekh kar mujhe tumhari bahut chinta ho rahi thi. Isliye maine VIVEK ko tumhare uper nazar rakhne ko kahaa. Aaj jab tum yahaan RONNY ko lekar aa rahe the tab isne hume phone kar diya or hum yahaan aa gaye. Per DAYA ek baat meri samajh me nahi aayi ki tumne RONNY ko chudaya kyun?**

**(DAYA unhe saari kahani suna deta hai.)**

**ACP – itni badi baat DAYA tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya, agar pehle bata dete to hum kuch karte.**

**DAYA – sir maine batana chaha tha per is RONNY ke BHAI ne mujhe dhamki di thi ki agar maine aapko kuch bhi bataya to wo ABHI ko nuksaan pahucha sakta hai. isliye... main chup raha.**

**FREDI – sir DAYA sir ko to kafi chot lagi hai, inhe doctor ke paas le chalte hai.**

**(sab DAYA ko doctor ke paas le jaate hai. jab DAYA wahaan se beuro wapus aata hai to ABHI ek taraf chup chap khada hai.)**

**DAYA – ABHI ko kya hua FREDI?**

**FREDI – sir aapse bahut naraz hai.**

**DAYA – mujhse kyun?**

**VIVEK – pata nahi, aap khud hi puch lijiye.**

**(DAYA ABHI ke paas jaata hai per ABHI dusri jagah chala jaata hai. DAYA wahaan jaata hai per ABHI wahaan se bhi chala jaata hai.)**

**DAYA – ab aisi bhi kya narazgi ABHI.**

**ABHI – mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni.**

**DAYA – kyun?**

**ABHI – kyunki main ... DAYA humne aaj tak jo bhi kiya hai wo saath saath kiya hai, phir aaj tumne mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya or ... kyun kiya tumne aisa?**

**DAYA – ab Chodo bhi yaar ABHI, accha galti ho gayee aage se tumse kuch bhi nahi chupaunga. Chalo maaf kar do.**

**ABHI – ek shart per maaf karoonga.**

**DAYA – kaun si shart per?**

**ABHI – aaj dinner karana padega.**

**DAYA – thik hai kaho to Dr. TARIKA ko bhi invite kar loo.**

**(ABHI DAYA gale lagte hai.)**


End file.
